


Chase the Lightening

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night sky was split by lightning, and Arthur allowed himself a smile at last.  The oncoming storm, the restlessness he had felt for so long curled into something else. Another bolt of lightning lit up the marble archway and Arthur felt the cool wind curl itself around his body.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Arthur said roughly, closing his eyes as the lightning came closer, the charged bolts running along the marble columns, twisting like snakes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur waits for Merlin in the Halls of Avalon


End file.
